Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to semiconductor packaging, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package with a waveguide antenna and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, require antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes therein an antenna and a communication module (e.g., a semiconductor device with RF communication capability), each disposed on different parts of a circuit board. Under the conventional approach, the antenna and the communication module are separately manufactured and electrically connected after being placed on the circuit board. Accordingly, higher manufacturing costs are incurred and a compact product design as well as reduced device size would be difficult to achieve.
Additionally, with the increasing usage of sensors, radar, high data rate links and focused power, applications at millimeter wave frequencies have become more critical. The advantages of working with short wavelengths include that physically the antenna structure can be small. However, circuitry can be very difficult to fabricate since interconnections can easily be an appreciable fraction of a wavelength.